


The Last Shot of the Show

by RogueArtistJen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Headcanon, SuperCorp, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueArtistJen/pseuds/RogueArtistJen
Summary: I was thinking about the last scene of the show at the end of season 6 and this popped into my head. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Last Shot of the Show

Last Shot of the Show:

Kara and Alex sit on the couch. The camera is in tight. They sit close and comfortable.

Alex: "You happy?"

Kara smiles the biggest smile. she looks over, off camera, and back to Alex. 

Kara: "So happy. You?"

Kara shoves three potstickers in her mouth.

Alex: "The happiest."

Alex takes a big swig of her wine.

The camera pulls back and we see Lena Luthor, hair down, in comfortable clothes picking up a baby and talking baby talk to it as Kelly laughs across from her.

Lena: "Who's the best Aunt ever? Huh? Who's gonna spoil you so rotten?"

Lena's eyes meet Kara's and she smiles.

Alex to Kara: "You know, Jeremiah is going to need a cousin."

Alex looks between Kara and Lena as they continue to lovingly stare at each other.

Kara: "Yeah, he sure is." 

The camera continues to slowly pull out from the scene and toward the window as we see a beautiful sunset. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos always make me feel warm & fuzzy! Thanks for reading.


End file.
